warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mastery Rank
Mastery is an in-game method of tracking a player's relative skill level and how much of the game's content they have experienced. Mastery points are earned by leveling up unique weapons, warframes,and the first successful completion of mission nodes. Weapons and warframes are leveled up with Affinity. Mastery ranks unlock level capped weapons and warframes and raise the amount of times a player can trade per day. You will also be able to deploy more titan extractors at higher levels. In-game, players can view their profile and statistics (click the user name at the top of the screen in game) and take a closer look at their mastery progression. Tests In order to be promoted to the next mastery rank, a player must pass a test which differs from rank to rank with difficulty increasing with Mastery Rank. If the test is failed, the Tenno will not be able to try again for 24 hours. Tenno will enter the test equipped with whatever equipment is currently active in the arsenal. A Tenno cannot be in a party when qualifying itself meaning they must complete the trial solo. Do not take sentinels with weapons to weapon-specific tests as they can fail you (e.g. Sidearm Test, Melee Test). The table below shows the test players will take to get to the next rank. For example, passing the test on the Level 1 tab will advance you to Rank 1/Initiate. Rank 1-10 |-|Rank 1= ;Exterminate Test This test requires players to exterminate three waves of enemies with their primary weapon until the test ends. The player start in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must eliminate 10, 15 and 20 enemies within 1:00, 2:00 and 3:00 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 2 = ;Sidearm Test This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies with their equipped sidearm until the test ends. The player start in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must eliminate 8, 12 and 16 enemies within 0:45, 1:00 and 1:15 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 3 = ;Melee Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies with their equipped melee until the test ends. The player start in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must eliminate 5, 7 and 9 enemies within 0:45, 1:00 and 1:15 for each wave respectively. |-|Rank 4 = ;Survival Test This test requires players to survive an unlimited onslaught of Infested for a given period of time. The player starts in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. From here they must survive for 1:30. ;Note: *As of Update 13, the test may glitch itself, preventing completion. *To finish the test, Don't kill enemies, and don't climb any of the six pillars. Instead just run away from the enemies. ;Tips: *Leaving the center will relocate players to starting center instead. *Stealth skills can be used to complete the test without fighting. |-|Rank 5 = ;Terminal Hacking Test This test requires players to hack two waves of consoles within a time limit of 1:45. The player starts in the center encircled by terminals. From here they must hack three standard terminals and three complex terminals to pass the test. ;Tips: *Failed hacks do not automatically fail the test, so long as they are completed before time limit ends. *You may use Ciphers, despite the test's purpose. |-|Rank 6 = ;Target Tracking Test This test requires players to track targets quickly and accurately. The player starts the test standing on a brightly lit circular platform in a dark room encircled with metallic spheres. The player's camera will be turned toward the first target at the beginning of each round. Upon shooting the first target, lines will connect unlit spheres in succession before stopping at another target, this process will repeat itself until the test has ended. ;Tips: *If no glowing white spheres appear on your screen, it is advisable to spin and look around as quickly as possible. A very limited amount of time is given to react between the switching of targets. *Damage is not a matter of concern in this test; thus any accurate weapon with a large magazine size (to avoid wasted time reloading) will do nicely. Shotguns are also a viable option since the test counts one shot per round, not per pellets. *Upon missing the white sphere, the original white sphere will be voided, reverting into a normal sphere. A new white sphere will appear elsewhere, so it is better to shoot the sphere accurately rather than rushing it and missing. |-|Rank 7 = ;Exterminate Test :This test requires players to eliminate three waves of enemies within 1:00. The player start in the center of a white room with pillars circling the center. Grineer, Corpus, and Infested units will spawn in waves and must be dispatched of before time ends. ;Tips: *Remain near the center of the room. *Enemy Sense or Enemy Radar can help you find all enemies. *Sentinels can help with eliminating targets. |-|Rank 8 = ;Wall Run Test :This test requires players to wall run while shooting white orbs which spawn the next wall needed to reach a platform. The player starts on a single platform with a short downward ramp. Shooting the white orb will spawn a wall to the side of the ramp. Players will have to perform a horizontal wall run and proceed to shoot another white orb, spawning another wall to the right. Perform another horizontal wall run on it and a third white orb will appear. Shooting this will spawn a vertical wall. Players will now have to do a vertical wall run on this wall and bounce backward onto another platform. Repeat this two more times and you have completed the mission. ;Tips: * Speed does not help, DO NOT equip speed buffs. ** DO equip Acrobat and Marathon. ** Also consider using slow frames like Frost or Rhino to have even more time to aim and do the required Maneuvers. * Shield Flux can also help you by transforming shields to stamina, so you won't run out. * Bring a high capacity automatic weapon to shoot the white orbs. Wide spread and continuous weapons are recommended (e.g. Ignis). * Using power efficiency mods on a Zephyr will allow you to complete the test using Tail Wind. *Vertically climbing on top of all the platforms is an easy way to pass the test as it will give you an indefinite amount of time to shoot the orbs and proceed. |-|Rank 9 = ;Stealth Test :This test requires players to make use of cover and enemy movements in order to assassinate targets without detection using melee only. The player start in a grey or orange room equipped with only their melee weapon. Players make their way through three stages with increasing numbers of enemies and increasingly complexity patrol routes. Successful elimination of all enemies in a stage will unlock the next. The player has 3 chances to complete the test. ;Tips: *It is advised that "dynamic lighting" be turned ON for this mission, otherwise you will not be able to see anything. *Frames with stealth-oriented powers (Ash, Banshee, Loki) and silent ranged kill capabilities (Ash) are strongly recommended. For example and energy permitting, using Loki's Invisibility power skillfully (being out of sight when invisibility wears off) allows a player to easily approach and assassinate the targets without detection. **Bring Energy Siphon or Team Energy Restore to compensate for a lack of energy orbs. * Using Mag (or Mag Prime) with maxed Pull, Intensify, Streamline and Stretch is also a efficient way for this test (requires one Team Energy Restore gear or Energy Siphon aura) (Video) |-|Rank 10 = ;Disappearing Platform Test :This test requires players to eliminate targets at range, while maneuvering on platforms in a 3x3 grid that will permanently disappear after a few seconds of standing on them. You will spawn in on a round platform and the test will begin once you enter the grid area. The player must kill all enemies spawning periodically atop five elevated platforms which line the far end of the grid. Once the player steps on a platform it will begin flashing increasing in speed until it disappears 8 seconds later. Players have 3 chances to complete the test. ;Tips: *Sentinels with Deth Machine Rifle or Stinger can help with eliminating targets. *The number of targets is always 15, or, approximately, 1.6 per platform. *It is possible to use Ash (Warframe)'s Teleport, Excalibur (Warframe)'s Super Jump, Loki (Warframe)'s Switch Teleport, and other high mobility skills to get onto the enemies elevated platforms and avoid the danger of the disappearing platforms. Rank 11-20 |-|Rank 11 = ;Time Trial Test :This test requires players to make their way through an obstacle course while shooting reactor orbs to increase the amount of time they have to finish the course. Reactors orbs add 3.5 seconds of time. ;Tips: *Fast moving frames such as Volt (Warframe) or Loki (Warframe) are very handy for this test as speed can significantly ease completion. *Using Zephyr's Tail Wind can make it possible to reach the end of the test without the need to go through the entire course. Especially the maze towards the end as she can go over the walls. *Be sure to bring hitscan weapons as well, as some orbs move. At one point, you will take a hovering platform slowly up, during which moving orbs will appear. It is critical to shoot these as the time it takes for you to reach the top may run your time out. **Using the Ignis with Firestorm is an easy way to hit all the orbs without much focus. |-|Rank 12 = ;Carousel Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while being aware of your surrounding. The player start on a platform, facing a carousel like structure, with two disks, connected with a large pillar in their centers. Between the disks, are a set of lasers, which separate the quadrants of the disks, and slowly rotate around the disks. Circling the carousel, as it is a circular platform. The player's goal, once they have jumped onto the bottom disk of the carousel, is to walk around the disk, in between the rotating lasers, while shooting a number of enemies, which spawn on the outer circular platform. Eliminating all enemies will trigger success of the test. ;Tips: *This test is timed (as of Update 12.4 at least) *The lasers move at about walking speed, and position can be judged by the set in front of the player. *The lasers heavily damage shields, but the player is permitted to use revives available to them, if they die. ** Rhino's Iron Skin or Trinity's Blessing can prevent this instant kill *A relatively accurate weapon is recommended, as the enemies are at mid to long range. *Sentinels with Deth Machine Rifle or Stinger can help with eliminating targets. *With Loki you can Switch Teleport to the outer platform. |-|Rank 13 = ;Advanced Disappearing Platform Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies while remaining extremely mobile. The player starts facing a number of platforms, with surrounding walls which can be run across. Once the player touches a platform, it begins to flash, and will disappear after a few moments. The platforms are arranged with one in each corner, and three stacked vertically in the center. While avoiding falling off the platforms, the player must kill enemies on surrounding platforms. If the player falls off the platforms, they re-spawn, and the platforms that had disappeared reappear. The player has 3 tries. ;Tips: *Plan which order the platforms will be taken before, to avoid backing into a corner. *Sentinels Deth Machine Rifle or Stinger can help with eliminating targets. |-|Rank 14 = ;Advanced Exterminate Test :This test requires players to eliminate enemies within given time limit. The player starts on the first level of a tower with multiple cover points and must eliminate targets until they are warped to the next level. There are three waves with Grineer, Infested, and Corpus units respectively. ;Tips: *Be careful of the gaps of the level. *Sentinels are disabled, so try to pick an all around good weapon like Soma. *It appears that there is no time limit. |-|Rank 15 = ;Grineer Interception :This test requires players to Capture and Hold Points. ;Tips: * Take a Weapon that has Punch Through (Mechanic), So that damage can pass through Consoles, When you are not on same Interception point as Enemy. |-|Rank 16 = ;Grineer Interception :Same as Mastery Rank 15 Test. Category:Mastery Mastery Ranks Show/Hide Rank list Gaining Mastery Points Below are the ways a Tenno can gain Mastery Points: *Leveling up Weapons and Sentinel Weapons earns 100 '''mastery points per level gained for a total of '''3,000. *Leveling up Warframes and Sentinels earns 200 '''mastery points per level gained for a total of '''6,000. *First completion of Missions nodes will earn ~61 mastery points (varying). Once an equipment has reached level 30, leveling up the same equipment -- Either newly crafted or polarized will not yield mastery points. Excess mastery points are not wasted if a Tenno failed a test, the excess points will automatically fill the mastery bar once passing the test. Mastery Points Available As of Update 13.3, the current maximum rank is Mastery Level 16, Eagle with 653,724 total Mastery Points. *''Excluding'' 8 Event, 3 Founder, and 4 Retired equipment, the current maximum rank'' ''is'' ''Mastery Level 15, Gold Hunter with 605,724 total Mastery Points. The 147 Weapons include 72 Market, 5 Retired Market (1 obtainable through login rewards), 26 Researched, 9 Alert rewards, 9 dropped by Bosses or Assassins, 18 Prime (2 founder exclusives),1 Dex, 3 Vandal, and 4 Wraith weapons. The 24 Warframes include 16 dropped by Bosses, 5 Prime (1 founder exclusive), and 3 Researched through the Dojo. The 6 Sentinels include 4 with buyable Blueprints in the Market and 2 Researched through the Dojo. Note: There are 148 weapons in-game, but the Prova Vandal is currently unobtainable. (more explanation here) Experience needed for each level is calculated by the formula: 2500*Rank^2 Mastery Benefits The mastery system indicates your overall mastery of game equipment and your progression through it, each rank came with it's own benefit. Below are the list of benefits: Equipment Unlock Other Benefits *Amount of deployable Titan Extractor varies, you get one for every five Mastery Ranks. **Mastery 0-4, 1 drone. **Mastery 5-9, 2 drones. **Mastery 10+, 3 drones. *Mastery Rank 2 unlocks the Trade System, and each Mastery Rank gained will get you one trade permission per day. *Mastery Rank 6 unlocks all Market weapons. *Mastery Rank 8 unlocks all clan Research weapons. Notes *Certain weapons have a minimum mastery rank requirement (XP Locked). *Stalker can appear during the test.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHtLgJ7UeSQ *Resources dropped during seems to yield Alloy Plates and Control Modules. proof Bugs *The Paris makes your weapon disappear on melee only tests. See Also *Weapons Mastery Rank Reference Category:Mechanics Category:Mastery